badgesfandomcom-20200222-history
Wiki Extensions/MediaWiki
Wiki Extensions have their own set of MediaWiki pages. This page lists them all. Released features These are the MediaWiki pages for released features. Polls These are the MediaWiki pages for polls. *MediaWiki:ajaxpoll-closed *MediaWiki:ajaxpoll-error *MediaWiki:ajaxpoll-percentVotes *MediaWiki:ajaxpoll-submit *MediaWiki:ajaxpoll-submitting *MediaWiki:ajaxpoll-summary *MediaWiki:ajaxpoll-thankyou *MediaWiki:wikia-hubs-module-polls *MediaWiki:wikia-hubs-module-polls-option-mandatory *MediaWiki:wikia-hubs-module-polls-option-voluntary *MediaWiki:wikia-hubs-module-polls-question *MediaWiki:wikia-hubs-module-polls-title *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-wikiapoll-open-poll *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-wikiapoll-poll *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-wikiapoll-thanks-voting *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-wikiapoll-user-voted *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-addnewitem-label *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-cancel-label *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-createpoll-headline *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-desc *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-editpoll-headline *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-error-duplicate *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-error-invalid-title *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-people-voted *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-publish-label *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-question *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-question-label *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-question-mark-after *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-question-mark-before *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-thanks-for-vote *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-vote *MediaWiki:wikiapoll-votes *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-description-wgEnableAjaxPollExt *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-heading-wgEnableAjaxPollExt Blogs These are the MediaWiki pages for blogs. *MediaWiki:blog-added *MediaWiki:blog-avatar-alt *MediaWiki:blog-avatar-changed-log *MediaWiki:blog-avatar-defaults *MediaWiki:blog-avatar-preferences-title *MediaWiki:blog-avatar-removed-log *MediaWiki:blog-by *MediaWiki:blog-comment-cannot-add *MediaWiki:blog-comment-delete *MediaWiki:blog-comment-edit *MediaWiki:blog-comment-error *MediaWiki:blog-comment-hide *MediaWiki:blog-comment-history *MediaWiki:blog-comment-post *MediaWiki:blog-comment-sending *MediaWiki:blog-comment-unhide *MediaWiki:blog-comments *MediaWiki:blog-comments-anonymous *MediaWiki:blog-comments-asc *MediaWiki:blog-comments-dsc *MediaWiki:blog-comments-info *MediaWiki:blog-comments-label *MediaWiki:blog-comments-new *MediaWiki:blog-comments-save *MediaWiki:blog-continuereading *MediaWiki:blog-create-label *MediaWiki:blog-create-listing-label *MediaWiki:blog-create-next-label *MediaWiki:blog-create-post-label *MediaWiki:blog-defaulttitle *MediaWiki:blog-desc *MediaWiki:blog-edited *MediaWiki:blog-empty-user-blog *MediaWiki:blog-emptyparam *MediaWiki:blog-file-page *MediaWiki:blog-fromsitename *MediaWiki:blog-header *MediaWiki:blog-invalidparam *MediaWiki:blog-listing-created *MediaWiki:blog-listing-zero-other *MediaWiki:blog-listing-zero-self *MediaWiki:blog-movepage-badtitle *MediaWiki:blog-nbrcomments *MediaWiki:blog-newerposts *MediaWiki:blog-nopostfound *MediaWiki:blog-olderposts *MediaWiki:blog-page *MediaWiki:blog-page-rate *MediaWiki:blog-posts-from-listing *MediaWiki:blog-rc-comments *MediaWiki:blog-readfullpost *MediaWiki:blog-refresh-label *MediaWiki:blog-subheader *MediaWiki:blog-subheader-all *MediaWiki:blog-userblog *MediaWiki:blog-voting-label *MediaWiki:blog-widgets-label *MediaWiki:blog-writeone *MediaWiki:blog-zero-comments *MediaWiki:create-blog-article-already-exists *MediaWiki:create-blog-cant-edit *MediaWiki:create-blog-categories-submit *MediaWiki:create-blog-categories-textinput *MediaWiki:create-blog-categories-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-empty-article *MediaWiki:create-blog-empty-article-log *MediaWiki:create-blog-empty-post-error *MediaWiki:create-blog-empty-title-error *MediaWiki:create-blog-form-info *MediaWiki:create-blog-form-post-text *MediaWiki:create-blog-form-post-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-form-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-invalid-title-error *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-authors *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-blog-post-categories-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-form-info *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-form-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-matches *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-matches-calculate *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-matches-info *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-matches-recalculate *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-output-as-box *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-output-as-page *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-page-categories-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-page-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-preview *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-sortby *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-sortby-author *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-sortby-comments *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-sortby-date *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-tag-format-not-recognized-on-page *MediaWiki:create-blog-listing-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-login-required *MediaWiki:create-blog-no-login *MediaWiki:create-blog-permission-denied *MediaWiki:create-blog-post-category *MediaWiki:create-blog-post-category-body *MediaWiki:create-blog-post-category-log *MediaWiki:create-blog-post-recent-listing *MediaWiki:create-blog-post-recent-listing-log *MediaWiki:create-blog-post-recent-listing-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-post-title *MediaWiki:create-blog-post-title-edit *MediaWiki:create-blog-preview *MediaWiki:create-blog-save *MediaWiki:create-blog-spam *MediaWiki:create-blog-updated *MediaWiki:globalwatchlist-blog-page-title-comment *MediaWiki:globalwatchlist-no-blog-page-found *MediaWiki:myhome-feed-new-blog-comment-details *MediaWiki:myhome-feed-new-blog-post-details *MediaWiki:partner-feed-recent-blog-comments *MediaWiki:partner-feed-recent-blog-posts *MediaWiki:right-blog-articles-edit *MediaWiki:right-blog-articles-move *MediaWiki:right-blog-comments-delete *MediaWiki:right-blog-comments-toggle *MediaWiki:sponsorship-dashboard-serie-blog-comments *MediaWiki:user-blog-url-link *MediaWiki:wikiafollowedpages-special-blog-by *MediaWiki:wikiahome-community-social-wikia-blog-link Article Comments These are the MediaWiki pages for article comments. *MediaWiki:Wikifeatures-feature-description-wgEnableArticleCommentsExt *MediaWiki:article-comments-anonymous *MediaWiki:article-comments-cancel *MediaWiki:article-comments-comment-cannot-add *MediaWiki:article-comments-comments *MediaWiki:article-comments-delete *MediaWiki:article-comments-delete-reason *MediaWiki:article-comments-edit *MediaWiki:article-comments-empty-comment *MediaWiki:article-comments-error *MediaWiki:article-comments-fbconnect *MediaWiki:article-comments-fblogin *MediaWiki:article-comments-file-page *MediaWiki:article-comments-history *MediaWiki:article-comments-login *MediaWiki:article-comments-next-page *MediaWiki:article-comments-page-spacer *MediaWiki:article-comments-post *MediaWiki:article-comments-prev-page *MediaWiki:article-comments-rc-blog-comment *MediaWiki:article-comments-rc-blog-comments *MediaWiki:article-comments-rc-comment *MediaWiki:article-comments-rc-comments *MediaWiki:article-comments-reply *MediaWiki:article-comments-show-all *MediaWiki:article-comments-toc-item *MediaWiki:article-comments-undeleted-comment *MediaWiki:article-comments-vote *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-counter *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-header *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-login-post *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-more *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-none *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-post *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-post-fail *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-post-reply *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-prev *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-replies *MediaWiki:wikiamobile-article-comments-view Category Exhibition These are the MediaWiki pages for category exhibition. *MediaWiki:Wikifeatures-feature-description-wgEnableCategoryExhibitionExt *MediaWiki:Wikifeatures-feature-heading-wgEnableCategoryExhibitionExt *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-alphabetical *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-blogs-header *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-display-new *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-display-old *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-media-header *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-mostvisited *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-page-header *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-recentedits *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-sorttype *MediaWiki:category-exhibition-subcategories-header Message Wall These are the MediaWiki pages for message wall. *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-confirm *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-confirm-ok *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-reply-confirm-info *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-reply-title *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-thread-confirm-info *MediaWiki:wall-action-admin-thread-title *MediaWiki:wall-action-all-confirm-cancel *MediaWiki:wall-action-all-confirm-notify *MediaWiki:wall-action-close-confirm *MediaWiki:wall-action-close-confirm-ok *MediaWiki:wall-action-close-thread-confirm-info *MediaWiki:wall-action-close-thread-title *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-board-label *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-thread-heading *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-thread-ok *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-topics-summary *MediaWiki:wall-action-move-validation-select-wall *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-confirm *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-confirm-ok *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-reply-confirm-info *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-reply-title *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-thread-confirm-info *MediaWiki:wall-action-remove-thread-title *MediaWiki:wall-action-restore-confirm *MediaWiki:wall-action-restore-confirm-ok *MediaWiki:wall-action-restore-reply-title *MediaWiki:wall-action-restore-thread-title *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-confirm-ok *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-reply-confirm *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-reply-title *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-thread-confirm *MediaWiki:wall-action-rev-thread-title *MediaWiki:wall-button-cancel-changes *MediaWiki:wall-button-done-source *MediaWiki:wall-button-save-changes *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-cancel-preview *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-preview-comment *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-submit-comment *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-submit-comment-no-topic *MediaWiki:wall-button-to-submit-reply *MediaWiki:wall-confirm-monobook-admin *MediaWiki:wall-confirm-monobook-lack-of-reason *MediaWiki:wall-confirm-monobook-remove *MediaWiki:wall-confirm-monobook-restore *MediaWiki:wall-default-title *MediaWiki:wall-delete-error-content *MediaWiki:wall-delete-error-title *MediaWiki:wall-delete-reason *MediaWiki:wall-deleted-msg-pagetitle *MediaWiki:wall-deleted-msg-return-to *MediaWiki:wall-deleted-msg-text *MediaWiki:wall-deleted-msg-view *MediaWiki:wall-deleted-reply *MediaWiki:wall-deleted-reply-undo *MediaWiki:wall-deleted-thread-undo *MediaWiki:wall-desc *MediaWiki:wall-disabled-desc *MediaWiki:wall-history *MediaWiki:wall-history-action-restore *MediaWiki:wall-history-action-restore-reply *MediaWiki:wall-history-action-restore-thread *MediaWiki:wall-history-action-thread-history *MediaWiki:wall-history-action-view *MediaWiki:wall-history-rail-block *MediaWiki:wall-history-rail-contribs *MediaWiki:wall-history-rail-wall *MediaWiki:wall-history-sorting-newest-first *MediaWiki:wall-history-sorting-oldest-first *MediaWiki:wall-history-summary-label *MediaWiki:wall-history-thread-admin-deleted *MediaWiki:wall-history-thread-created *MediaWiki:wall-history-thread-removed *MediaWiki:wall-history-thread-restored *MediaWiki:wall-history-title *MediaWiki:wall-history-who-involved-thread-title *MediaWiki:wall-history-who-involved-wall-title *MediaWiki:wall-ipb-disableusertalk *MediaWiki:wall-ipballowusertalk *MediaWiki:wall-ipbwatchuser *MediaWiki:wall-message-close-thread *MediaWiki:wall-message-closed-by *MediaWiki:wall-message-closed-by-because *MediaWiki:wall-message-delete *MediaWiki:wall-message-deleted-reply-because *MediaWiki:wall-message-deleted-thread-because *MediaWiki:wall-message-edit *MediaWiki:wall-message-edited *MediaWiki:wall-message-elseswall *MediaWiki:wall-message-fast-admin-delete-message *MediaWiki:wall-message-loadmore *MediaWiki:wall-message-more *MediaWiki:wall-message-move-thread *MediaWiki:wall-message-mywall *MediaWiki:wall-message-no-permission *MediaWiki:wall-message-not-found *MediaWiki:wall-message-not-found-in-db *MediaWiki:wall-message-notify *MediaWiki:wall-message-notifyeveryone *MediaWiki:wall-message-notifyeveryone-tooltip *MediaWiki:wall-message-quote-button *MediaWiki:wall-message-remove *MediaWiki:wall-message-removed-reply-because *MediaWiki:wall-message-removed-thread-because *MediaWiki:wall-message-reopen-thread *MediaWiki:wall-message-restore-reply *MediaWiki:wall-message-restore-thread *MediaWiki:wall-message-rev-delete *MediaWiki:wall-message-staff-text *MediaWiki:wall-message-undoremove *MediaWiki:wall-message-unfollow *MediaWiki:wall-message-unnotifyeveryone *MediaWiki:wall-message-update-highlight-summary *MediaWiki:wall-message-update-removed-highlight-summary *MediaWiki:wall-message-update-topics-summary *MediaWiki:wall-message-wall *MediaWiki:wall-message-wall-shorten *MediaWiki:wall-no-title *MediaWiki:wall-no-title-warning *MediaWiki:wall-notifications *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-all *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-empty *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-loading *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-markasread *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-markasread-all-wikis *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-markasread-this-wiki *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-notifyeveryone *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-reminder *MediaWiki:wall-notifications-wall-disabled *MediaWiki:wall-placeholder-message *MediaWiki:wall-placeholder-message-anon *MediaWiki:wall-placeholder-reply *MediaWiki:wall-placeholder-topic *MediaWiki:wall-quote-author *MediaWiki:wall-quote-reply-to *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-closed-thread *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-deleted-reply *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-deleted-reply-title *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-deleted-thread *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-edit *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-history-link *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-namespace-selector-message-wall *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-new-message *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-removed-reply *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-removed-thread *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-reopened-thread *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-restored-reply *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-restored-thread *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-summary *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-thread-group *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-thread-history-link *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-wall-created-title *MediaWiki:wall-recentchanges-wall-thread *MediaWiki:wall-removed-reply *MediaWiki:wall-removed-reply-undo *MediaWiki:wall-removed-thread-undo *MediaWiki:wall-sorting-archived *MediaWiki:wall-sorting-most-active *MediaWiki:wall-sorting-newest-replies *MediaWiki:wall-sorting-newest-threads *MediaWiki:wall-sorting-oldest-threads *MediaWiki:wall-thread-closed *MediaWiki:wall-thread-deleted *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-reply-created *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-reply-deleted *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-reply-edited *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-reply-removed *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-reply-restored *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-thread-closed *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-thread-created *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-thread-deleted *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-thread-edited *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-thread-removed *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-thread-reopened *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-thread-restored *MediaWiki:wall-thread-history-title *MediaWiki:wall-thread-isnotifyeveryone *MediaWiki:wall-thread-removed *MediaWiki:wall-toolbar-history *MediaWiki:wall-topic-edit *MediaWiki:wall-topic-edit-cancel *MediaWiki:wall-topic-edit-save *MediaWiki:wall-topic-heading *MediaWiki:wall-topic-input-error *MediaWiki:wall-topic-input-error-limit *MediaWiki:wall-topic-input-heading *MediaWiki:wall-topic-input-placeholder *MediaWiki:wall-user-talk-archive-page-title *MediaWiki:wall-user-talk-page-archive-anchor *MediaWiki:wall-votes-modal-showmore *MediaWiki:wall-votes-modal-title *MediaWiki:wall-votes-modal-title-desc *MediaWiki:wall-votes-number *MediaWiki:wall-votes-number-tooltip *MediaWiki:wall-votes-vote-tooltip *MediaWiki:wall-votes-voted-tooltip *MediaWiki:wall-whatlinkshere-wall-line *MediaWiki:wall-wiki-activity-on *MediaWiki:wall-wiki-activity-wall-owner *MediaWiki:welcome-message-wall-anon *MediaWiki:welcome-message-wall-anon-staff *MediaWiki:welcome-message-wall-user *MediaWiki:welcome-message-wall-user-staff *MediaWiki:wiki-activity-message-wall-messages-count Forum These are the MediaWiki pages for the forum. *MediaWiki:forum *MediaWiki:forum-active-threads *MediaWiki:forum-active-threads-on-topic *MediaWiki:forum-activity-module-heading *MediaWiki:forum-activity-module-posted *MediaWiki:forum-activity-module-started *MediaWiki:forum-admin-create-new-board-description *MediaWiki:forum-admin-create-new-board-label *MediaWiki:forum-admin-create-new-board-modal-heading *MediaWiki:forum-admin-create-new-board-title *MediaWiki:forum-admin-delete-and-merge-board-modal-heading *MediaWiki:forum-admin-delete-and-merge-button-label *MediaWiki:forum-admin-delete-board-title *MediaWiki:forum-admin-edit-board-description *MediaWiki:forum-admin-edit-board-modal-heading *MediaWiki:forum-admin-edit-board-title *MediaWiki:forum-admin-link-label *MediaWiki:forum-admin-merge-board-destination *MediaWiki:forum-admin-merge-board-warning *MediaWiki:forum-admin-page-breadcrumb *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-body-1 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-body-2 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-body-3 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-body-4 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-body-5 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-title-1 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-title-2 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-title-3 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-title-4 *MediaWiki:forum-autoboard-title-5 *MediaWiki:forum-board-description-validation-length *MediaWiki:forum-board-destination-empty *MediaWiki:forum-board-history-title *MediaWiki:forum-board-id-validation-missing *MediaWiki:forum-board-new-message-heading *MediaWiki:forum-board-no-board-warning *MediaWiki:forum-board-thread-follow *MediaWiki:forum-board-thread-following *MediaWiki:forum-board-thread-kudos *MediaWiki:forum-board-thread-replies *MediaWiki:forum-board-title *MediaWiki:forum-board-title-validation-exists *MediaWiki:forum-board-title-validation-invalid *MediaWiki:forum-board-title-validation-length *MediaWiki:forum-board-topic-title *MediaWiki:forum-board-topics *MediaWiki:forum-board-validation-count *MediaWiki:forum-confirmation-board-deleted *MediaWiki:forum-contributions-line *MediaWiki:forum-discussion-highlight *MediaWiki:forum-discussion-placeholder-message *MediaWiki:forum-discussion-placeholder-message-short *MediaWiki:forum-discussion-placeholder-title *MediaWiki:forum-discussion-post *MediaWiki:forum-forum-title *MediaWiki:forum-header-active-threads *MediaWiki:forum-header-total-threads *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-body *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-body-HTML *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-html-button *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-html-greeting *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-new-someone *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-new-your *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-reply-his *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-reply-someone *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-reply-your *MediaWiki:forum-mail-notification-subject *MediaWiki:forum-no-board-selection-error *MediaWiki:forum-notification-newmsg-on-followed-wall *MediaWiki:forum-notification-user1-reply-to-someone *MediaWiki:forum-notification-user1-reply-to-your *MediaWiki:forum-notification-user2-reply-to-someone *MediaWiki:forum-notification-user2-reply-to-your *MediaWiki:forum-notification-user3-reply-to-someone *MediaWiki:forum-notification-user3-reply-to-your *MediaWiki:forum-old-notification-message *MediaWiki:forum-old-notification-navigation-button *MediaWiki:forum-policies-and-faq *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-closed-thread *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-deleted-reply *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-deleted-reply-title *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-deleted-thread *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-edit *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-history-link *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-namespace-selector-message-wall *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-new-message *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-removed-reply *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-removed-thread *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-reopened-thread *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-restored-reply *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-restored-thread *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-thread-group *MediaWiki:forum-recentchanges-thread-history-link *MediaWiki:forum-related-discussion-heading *MediaWiki:forum-related-discussion-new-post-button *MediaWiki:forum-related-discussion-new-post-tooltip *MediaWiki:forum-related-discussion-see-more *MediaWiki:forum-related-discussion-total-replies *MediaWiki:forum-related-module-heading *MediaWiki:forum-sorting-option-most-replies *MediaWiki:forum-sorting-option-newest-replies *MediaWiki:forum-sorting-option-newest-threads *MediaWiki:forum-sorting-option-oldest-threads *MediaWiki:forum-sorting-option-popular-threads *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-blurb *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-blurb-heading *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-board-lastpostby *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-board-posts *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-board-threads *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-heading *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-oldforum-link *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-policies *MediaWiki:forum-specialpage-policies-edit *MediaWiki:forum-thread-deleted-return-to *MediaWiki:forum-thread-reply-placeholder *MediaWiki:forum-thread-reply-post *MediaWiki:forum-url *MediaWiki:forum-wiki-activity-msg *MediaWiki:forum-wiki-activity-msg-name *MediaWiki:lightbox-forum *MediaWiki:oasis-page-header-subtitle-forum *MediaWiki:return_to_forum *MediaWiki:return_to_forum_talk *MediaWiki:this_forum Europa Infobox Theme These are the MediaWiki pages for Europa Infobox Theme. *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-description-wgEnablePortableInfoboxEuropaTheme *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-heading-wgEnablePortableInfoboxEuropaTheme Require all contributors to log in These are the MediaWiki pages for require all contributors to log in. Lab features These are the MediaWiki pages for lab features. New Image Galleries These are the MediaWiki pages for the New Image Galleries. *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-add-gallery *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-back *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-choice-gallery *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-choice-intro *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-choice-slider *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-choice-slideshow *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-choice-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-conflict-edit *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-conflict-help *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-conflict-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-conflict-view *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-edit-abort *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-edit-summary *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-error-caption *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-error-outdated *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-error-user-rights *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-error-wrong-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-feed-caption *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-finish *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-lightbox-caption *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-not-displayed *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-captionsub *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-captiontitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-description *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-done *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-linksub *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-linktext *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-linktitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-linkurl *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-title-gallery *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-photooptions-title-slideshow *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-add-caption *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-add-description *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-add-link *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-add-photo *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-bordercolor *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-bordersize *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-bordersize-large *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-bordersize-medium *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-bordersize-none *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-bordersize-small *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionalignment *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionalignment-center *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionalignment-left *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionalignment-right *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captioncolor *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionposition *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionposition-below *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionposition-within *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captions *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captions-center *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captions-left *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captions-right *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionsize *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionsize-large *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionsize-medium *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-captionsize-small *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-colorpicker-hex *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-colorpicker-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-columns *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-columns-dynamic *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-crop-sub *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-delete *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-delete-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-feed-label *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-hover-delete *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-hover-modify *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-link-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-no-images *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-orientation *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-orientation-landscape-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-orientation-none-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-orientation-portrait-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-orientation-square-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-placeholder-caption *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-position *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-position-center *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-position-left *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-position-right *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-previewtitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-px *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-saving-intro *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-saving-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-size *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-size-larger *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-size-smaller *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-spacing *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-spacing-large *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-spacing-medium *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-spacing-small *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-tab-layout *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-tab-theme *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-preview-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-quit-intro *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-quit-quitonly *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-quit-savequit *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-quit-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-search-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-sliderpreview-addphoto *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-sliderpreview-choosetype *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-sliderpreview-choosetype-bottom-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-sliderpreview-choosetype-right-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-sliderpreview-optionstitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-sliderpreview-photostitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-sliderpreview-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-addphoto *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-details-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-link-overlay *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-next-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-number *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-popout-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-prev-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-startslideshow *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-stopslideshow *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshow-view-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-addphoto *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-crop *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-optionstitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-photostitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-position *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-position-center *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-position-left *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-position-right *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-recentuploads *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-size *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-size-larger *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-size-smaller *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-slideshowpreview-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-bad-extension *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-conflict-insert *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-conflict-intro *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-conflict-overwrite *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-conflict-rename *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-conflict-reuse *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-filename-incorrect *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-filetype missing *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-filetype-incorrect *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-filetype-missing *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-readonly *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-error-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-existingtext *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-existingtext-onarticle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-existingtext-recentupload *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-filesinsert *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-filestitle-post *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-filestitle-pre *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-findbutton *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-findtitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-image-size *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-info-choose-list *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-info-images-label *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-info-upload *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-info-uploaded-label *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-page-next *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-page-prev *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-select-images *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-selectbutton *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-title *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-title-gallery *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-title-slider *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-title-slideshow *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-uploadbutton *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-uploadtext *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-upload-uploadtitle *MediaWiki:wikiaPhotoGallery-viewmode-addphoto Maps These are the MediaWiki pages for the Maps. *MediaWiki:mapeditor *MediaWiki:mapeditor-clear-button *MediaWiki:mapeditor-code-title *MediaWiki:mapeditor-done-button *MediaWiki:mapeditor-export-button *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-fillcolor *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-fillopcaity *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-group *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-icon *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-image *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-inlinelabel *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-link *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-showonhover *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-strokecolor *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-strokeopacity *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-strokeweight *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-text *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-title *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-field-visitedicon *MediaWiki:mapeditor-form-title *MediaWiki:mapeditor-imageoverlay-button *MediaWiki:mapeditor-imageoverlay-title *MediaWiki:mapeditor-import-button *MediaWiki:mapeditor-import-button2 *MediaWiki:mapeditor-import-note *MediaWiki:mapeditor-import-title *MediaWiki:mapeditor-link-title-switcher-link-text *MediaWiki:mapeditor-link-title-switcher-popup-text *MediaWiki:mapeditor-mapparam-button *MediaWiki:mapeditor-mapparam-defoption *MediaWiki:mapeditor-mapparam-title *MediaWiki:mapeditor-none-text *MediaWiki:mapeditor-parser-error *MediaWiki:mapeditor-remove-button *MediaWiki:mapeditor-select-button *MediaWiki:maps-abb-east *MediaWiki:maps-abb-north *MediaWiki:maps-abb-south *MediaWiki:maps-abb-west *MediaWiki:maps-coordinates-description *MediaWiki:maps-coordinates-par-directional *MediaWiki:maps-coordinates-par-format *MediaWiki:maps-coordinates-par-location *MediaWiki:maps-copycoords-prompt *MediaWiki:maps-desc *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-description *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-centre *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-circles *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-coordinates *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-copycoords *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-icon *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-label *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-lines *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-mappingservice *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-maxzoom *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-minzoom *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-polygons *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-rectangles *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-static *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-title *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-visitedicon *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-wmsoverlay *MediaWiki:maps-displaymap-par-zoom *MediaWiki:maps-displaypoint-description *MediaWiki:maps-distance-description *MediaWiki:maps-distance-par-decimals *MediaWiki:maps-distance-par-distance *MediaWiki:maps-distance-par-unit *MediaWiki:maps-error-invalid-layerdef *MediaWiki:maps-error-invalid-layertype *MediaWiki:maps-error-no-layertype *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-description *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-par-allowcoordinates *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-par-bearing *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-par-directional *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-par-distance *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-par-format *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-par-geoservice *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-par-location *MediaWiki:maps-finddestination-par-mappingservice *MediaWiki:maps-geocode-description *MediaWiki:maps-geocode-par-allowcoordinates *MediaWiki:maps-geocode-par-directional *MediaWiki:maps-geocode-par-format *MediaWiki:maps-geocode-par-geoservice *MediaWiki:maps-geocode-par-location *MediaWiki:maps-geocode-par-mappingservice *MediaWiki:maps-geocoder-not-available *MediaWiki:maps-geodistance-description *MediaWiki:maps-geodistance-par-decimals *MediaWiki:maps-geodistance-par-geoservice *MediaWiki:maps-geodistance-par-location1 *MediaWiki:maps-geodistance-par-location2 *MediaWiki:maps-geodistance-par-mappingservice *MediaWiki:maps-geodistance-par-unit *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-incompatbrowser *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-autoinfowindows *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-controls *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-fusiontables *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-gkml *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-kml *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-kmlrezoom *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-layers *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-poi *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-tilt *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-type *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-types *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-typestyle *MediaWiki:maps-googlemaps3-par-zoomstyle *MediaWiki:maps-invalid-coordinates *MediaWiki:maps-latitude *MediaWiki:maps-layer-errors *MediaWiki:maps-layer-of-type *MediaWiki:maps-layer-property *MediaWiki:maps-layer-type-supported-by *MediaWiki:maps-layer-value *MediaWiki:maps-load-failed *MediaWiki:maps-loading-map *MediaWiki:maps-longitude *MediaWiki:maps-mapsdoc-description *MediaWiki:maps-mapsdoc-par-language *MediaWiki:maps-mapsdoc-par-service *MediaWiki:maps-markers *MediaWiki:maps-ns-layer *MediaWiki:maps-ns-layer-talk *MediaWiki:maps-openlayers-par-controls *MediaWiki:maps-openlayers-par-layers *MediaWiki:maps-osm-par-photos *MediaWiki:maps-osm-par-thumbs *MediaWiki:maps-others *MediaWiki:maps-par-centre *MediaWiki:maps-par-geoservice *MediaWiki:maps-par-height *MediaWiki:maps-par-mappingservice *MediaWiki:maps-par-resizable *MediaWiki:maps-par-width *MediaWiki:maps-par-zoom *MediaWiki:maps-searchmarkers-text *MediaWiki:maps_centred_on *MediaWiki:maps_click_to_activate *MediaWiki:maps_coordinates_missing *MediaWiki:maps_geocoding_failed *MediaWiki:maps_geocoding_failed_for *MediaWiki:maps_map *MediaWiki:maps_map_cannot_be_displayed *MediaWiki:maps_openlayers *MediaWiki:maps_osm *MediaWiki:maps_unrecognized_coords *MediaWiki:maps_unrecognized_coords_for *MediaWiki:places-desc *MediaWiki:places-editor-geoposition *MediaWiki:places-editor-search *MediaWiki:places-editor-show-my-location *MediaWiki:places-editor-title-create-new *MediaWiki:places-editor-title-edit *MediaWiki:places-error-no-article *MediaWiki:places-error-place-already-exists *MediaWiki:places-geolocation-button-label *MediaWiki:places-geolocation-modal-add-title *MediaWiki:places-geolocation-modal-error *MediaWiki:places-geolocation-modal-error-title *MediaWiki:places-geolocation-modal-not-available *MediaWiki:places-in-category *MediaWiki:places-modal-go-to-special *MediaWiki:places-on-map *MediaWiki:places-toolbar-button-address *MediaWiki:places-toolbar-button-tooltip *MediaWiki:places-updated-geolocation *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-altitude *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-default-kml-pagelink *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-desc *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-forminput-add *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-forminput-locations *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-forminput-remove *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-kml *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-kml-link *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-kml-linkabsolute *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-kml-pagelinktext *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-kml-text *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-kml-title *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-latitude *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-loading-forminput *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-longitude *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-par-centre *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-par-forceshow *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-par-geocodecontrol *MediaWiki:Semanticmaps-par-hidenamespace *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-par-showtitle *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-par-staticlocations *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-par-template *MediaWiki:Semanticmaps-shapes-improperformat *MediaWiki:Semanticmaps-shapes-missingshape *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-unrecognizeddistance *MediaWiki:semanticmaps-updatemap *MediaWiki:semanticmaps_enteraddresshere *MediaWiki:semanticmaps_lookupcoordinates *MediaWiki:specialpages-group-maps *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-actions *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-all-pin-types *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-a-map *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-back-btn *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-bad-request-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-browse-tile-set *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-choose-tile-set-tip *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-choose-type-custom *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-choose-type-geo *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-choose-type-tip *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-choose-type-tip-link *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-clear-tile-set-search *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-error-invalid-map-title *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-header *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-next-btn *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-no-tile-set-found *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-search-tile-set-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-tile-set-image-preview-alt *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-tile-set-title-label *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-tile-set-title-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-title-label *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-title-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-upload-file *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-validation-error-map-title *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-map-validation-error-tile-set-title *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-marker-cancel *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-marker-handler *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-create-marker-tooltip *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-default-poi-category *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-delete-map *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-delete-map-client-cancel-button *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-delete-map-client-confirm-button *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-delete-map-client-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-delete-map-client-prompt *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-delete-map-client-title *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-delete-map-success *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-desc *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-map *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-pin-types *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-article-or-url-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-cancel *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-category-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-delete *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-description-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-error-name *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-error-poi-category-id *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-header-add-poi *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-header-edit-poi *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-name-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-save *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-edit-poi-wrong-article-name-or-url *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-embed-map-code-header *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-embed-map-code-info *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-embed-map-code-size-label *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-error-map-not-found *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-error-map-processed *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-filters *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-hide-filter *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-image-uploads-disabled *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-image-uploads-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-image-uploads-error-bad-type *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-image-uploads-error-empty-file *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-image-uploads-error-file-too-large *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-image-uploads-error-poi-category-marker-too-small *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-image-uploads-warning *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-log-description *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-log-name *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-map-is-deleted *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-map-not-found-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-map-placeholder-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-no-maps-header *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-no-maps-learn-more *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-no-maps-text *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-created-by *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-invalid-height *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-invalid-latitude *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-invalid-longitude *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-invalid-map-id *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-invalid-width *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-invalid-zoom *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-max-height *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-max-latitude *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-max-longitude *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-max-width *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-max-zoom *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-min-height *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-min-latitude *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-min-longitude *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-min-width *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-min-zoom *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-no-map-found *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-error-no-require-parameters *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-parser-tag-view *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-add *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-cancel *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-creation-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-default-character *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-default-event *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-default-item *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-default-location *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-default-other *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-default-quest *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-delete *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-form-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-form-no-category-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-header-create *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-header-edit *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-name-placeholder *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-save *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-select-category *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-poi-categories-upload-image-link *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-service-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-sort-alphabetical *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-sort-newest-to-oldest *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-sort-recently-updated *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-tile-set-exists-error *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-title *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-undelete-map *MediaWiki:wikia-interactive-maps-undelete-map-success Chat These are the MediaWiki pages for chat. *MediaWiki:chat *MediaWiki:chat-ban-already-banned *MediaWiki:chat-ban-cannt-undo *MediaWiki:chat-ban-cant-ban-moderator *MediaWiki:chat-ban-contributions-heading *MediaWiki:chat-ban-log-change-ban-link *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-cancel *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-change-ban *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-button-ok *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-change-ban-heading *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-change-ban-label *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-end-ban *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-heading *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-label-expires *MediaWiki:chat-ban-modal-label-reason *MediaWiki:chat-ban-option-list *MediaWiki:chat-ban-you-need-permission *MediaWiki:chat-browser-is-notsupported *MediaWiki:chat-chatban-log *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanadd-log-entry *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanchange-log-entry *MediaWiki:chat-chatbanremove-log-entry *MediaWiki:chat-chatconnect-log *MediaWiki:chat-chatconnect-log-entry *MediaWiki:chat-checkuser-join-action *MediaWiki:chat-contributions-ban-notice *MediaWiki:chat-default-topic *MediaWiki:chat-desc *MediaWiki:chat-edit-count *MediaWiki:chat-err-already-chatmod *MediaWiki:chat-err-communicating-with-mediawiki *MediaWiki:chat-err-connected-from-another-browser *MediaWiki:chat-err-invalid-username-chatmod *MediaWiki:chat-err-no-permission-to-add-chatmod *MediaWiki:chat-great-youre-logged-in *MediaWiki:chat-inlinealert-a-made-b-chatmod *MediaWiki:chat-join-the-chat *MediaWiki:chat-kick-cant-kick-moderator *MediaWiki:chat-kick-log-reason *MediaWiki:chat-kick-you-need-permission *MediaWiki:chat-live2 *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banadd *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banchange *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-banremove *MediaWiki:chat-log-reason-undo *MediaWiki:chat-member-since *MediaWiki:chat-missing-required-parameter *MediaWiki:chat-no-login *MediaWiki:chat-no-login-text *MediaWiki:chat-private-headline *MediaWiki:chat-private-messages *MediaWiki:chat-read-only *MediaWiki:chat-room-is-not-on-this-wiki *MediaWiki:chat-start-a-chat *MediaWiki:chat-status-away *MediaWiki:chat-user-allow *MediaWiki:chat-user-blocked *MediaWiki:chat-user-joined *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-ban *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-contribs *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-give-chat-mod *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-kick *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-message-wall *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-allow *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-block *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-private-close *MediaWiki:chat-user-menu-talk-page *MediaWiki:chat-user-parted *MediaWiki:chat-user-permanently-disconnected *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-banned *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-kicked *MediaWiki:chat-user-was-unbanned *MediaWiki:chat-userrightslog-a-made-b-chatmod *MediaWiki:chat-welcome-message *MediaWiki:chat-you-are-banned *MediaWiki:chat-you-are-banned-text *MediaWiki:chat-you-were-kicked *MediaWiki:lookupuser-chatmoderator *MediaWiki:grouppage-chatmoderator *MediaWiki:group-chatmoderator *MediaWiki:group-chatmoderator-member *MediaWiki:grouppage-bannedfromchat *MediaWiki:group-bannedfromchat *MediaWiki:group-bannedfromchat-member *MediaWiki:right-chatmoderator *MediaWiki:user-identity-box-banned-from-chat *MediaWiki:user-identity-box-group-chatmoderator *MediaWiki:right-chatmoderator *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-description-wgEnableChat *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-heading-wgEnableChat Top 10 These are the MediaWiki pages for the top 10 list. *MediaWiki:action-toplists-create-edit-list *MediaWiki:right-toplists-create-edit-list *MediaWiki:right-toplists-create-item *MediaWiki:right-toplists-delete-item *MediaWiki:right-toplists-edit-item *MediaWiki:sponsorship-dashboard-serie-toplists *MediaWiki:Wikifeatures-feature-description-wgShowTopListsInCreatePage *MediaWiki:Wikifeatures-feature-heading-wgShowTopListsInCreatePage *MediaWiki:toplists-cancel-button *MediaWiki:toplists-category *MediaWiki:toplists-create-button *MediaWiki:toplists-create-button-msg *MediaWiki:toplists-create-heading *MediaWiki:toplists-createpage-dialog-label *MediaWiki:toplists-days *MediaWiki:toplists-desc *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-add-item-label *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-add-item-tooltip *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-description-label *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-description-placeholder *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-drag-item-tooltip *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-image-browser-tooltip *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-related-article-label *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-related-article-placeholder *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-remove-item-tooltip *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-title-label *MediaWiki:toplists-editor-title-placeholder *MediaWiki:toplists-email-body *MediaWiki:toplists-email-subject *MediaWiki:toplists-error-add-item-list-not-exists *MediaWiki:toplists-error-add-item-permission *MediaWiki:toplists-error-article-blocked *MediaWiki:toplists-error-duplicated-entry *MediaWiki:toplists-error-empty-item-name *MediaWiki:toplists-error-image-already-exists *MediaWiki:toplists-error-invalid-picture *MediaWiki:toplists-error-invalid-title *MediaWiki:toplists-error-title-exists *MediaWiki:toplists-error-title-spam *MediaWiki:toplists-hours *MediaWiki:toplists-image-browser-upload-btn *MediaWiki:toplists-image-browser-upload-label *MediaWiki:toplists-item-cannot-delete *MediaWiki:toplists-item-creation-summary *MediaWiki:toplists-item-remove-summary *MediaWiki:toplists-item-restored *MediaWiki:toplists-item-update-summary *MediaWiki:toplists-items-created *MediaWiki:toplists-items-nochange *MediaWiki:toplists-items-removed *MediaWiki:toplists-items-updated *MediaWiki:toplists-list-add-item-label *MediaWiki:toplists-list-add-item-name-label *MediaWiki:toplists-list-created-by *MediaWiki:toplists-list-creation-summary *MediaWiki:toplists-list-hotitem-count *MediaWiki:toplists-list-item-voted *MediaWiki:toplists-list-related-to *MediaWiki:toplists-list-update-summary *MediaWiki:toplists-list-vote-up *MediaWiki:toplists-list-votes-num *MediaWiki:toplists-msg-fb-OnRateArticle *MediaWiki:toplists-msg-fb-OnRateArticle-link *MediaWiki:toplists-msg-fb-OnRateArticle-short *MediaWiki:toplists-oasis-only *MediaWiki:toplists-seconds *MediaWiki:toplists-update-button *MediaWiki:toplists-upload-error-unknown *MediaWiki:toplists-weeks Achievements These are the generic MediaWiki pages for badges. Specific details for all MediaWiki badge pages can be located on the relevant page for each badge. *MediaWiki:Achievements-about-content *MediaWiki:Achievements-about-title *MediaWiki:Achievements-activityfeed-info *MediaWiki:Achievements-create-edit-plus-category *MediaWiki:Achievements-create-edit-plus-category-content *MediaWiki:Achievements-create-edit-plus-category-title *MediaWiki:Achievements-customize *MediaWiki:Achievements-customize-new-category-track *MediaWiki:Achievements-earned *MediaWiki:Achievements-edit-plus-category-track-exists *MediaWiki:Achievements-edit-plus-category-track-name *MediaWiki:Achievements-enable-track *MediaWiki:Achievements-leaderboard-disclaimer *MediaWiki:Achievements-leaderboard-member-label *MediaWiki:Achievements-leaderboard-most-recently-earned-label *MediaWiki:Achievements-leaderboard-navigation-item *MediaWiki:Achievements-leaderboard-points *MediaWiki:Achievements-leaderboard-points-label *MediaWiki:Achievements-leaderboard-rank-label *MediaWiki:Achievements-masthead-points *MediaWiki:Achievements-next-oasis *MediaWiki:Achievements-no-badges *MediaWiki:Achievements-no-stub-category *MediaWiki:Achievements-non-existing-category *MediaWiki:Achievements-notification-link *MediaWiki:Achievements-notification-subtitle *MediaWiki:Achievements-notification-title *MediaWiki:Achievements-points *MediaWiki:Achievements-points-with-break *MediaWiki:Achievements-prev-oasis *MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-customize *MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-title *MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-title-challenges *MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-title-no *MediaWiki:Achievements-profile-title-oasis *MediaWiki:Achievements-ranked *MediaWiki:Achievements-ranked-oasis *MediaWiki:Achievements-recent-earned-badges *MediaWiki:Achievements-recent-info *MediaWiki:Achievements-revert *MediaWiki:Achievements-reverted *MediaWiki:Achievements-save *MediaWiki:Achievements-send *MediaWiki:Achievements-title *MediaWiki:Achievements-toggle-hide *MediaWiki:Achievements-upload-error *MediaWiki:Achievements-upload-not-allowed *MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-no-badges-owner *MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-no-badges-visitor *MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-profile-score *MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-ranked *MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-title *MediaWiki:Achievements-userprofile-title-no *MediaWiki:Achievements-viewall *MediaWiki:Achievements-viewall-oasis *MediaWiki:Achievements-viewless *MediaWiki:Achievements-you-must *MediaWiki:Achievementscustomize *MediaWiki:Achievementsii-desc Removed from list These are the MediaWiki pages removed from the list. The New Visual Editor These are the MediaWiki pages for the New Visual Editor. *MediaWiki:option-visual-editor *MediaWiki:visualeditor *MediaWiki:visualeditor-aliennode-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-bold-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-code-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-italic-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-language-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-link-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-strikethrough-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-subscript-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-superscript-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-annotationbutton-underline-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-beta-appendix *MediaWiki:visualeditor-beta-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-beta-warning *MediaWiki:visualeditor-browserwarning *MediaWiki:visualeditor-ca-classiceditor *MediaWiki:visualeditor-ca-createsource *MediaWiki:visualeditor-ca-editsource *MediaWiki:visualeditor-ca-editsource-section *MediaWiki:visualeditor-ca-ve-create *MediaWiki:visualeditor-ca-ve-edit *MediaWiki:visualeditor-ca-ve-edit-section *MediaWiki:visualeditor-categories-tool *MediaWiki:visualeditor-clearbutton-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-desc *MediaWiki:visualeditor-descriptionpagelink *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-action-apply *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-action-cancel *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-action-goback *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-beta-welcome-action-continue *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-beta-welcome-content *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-beta-welcome-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-media-content-section *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-media-insert-button *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-media-insert-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-media-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-category *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-data-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-defaultsort-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-input-matchingcategorieslabel *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-input-movecategorylabel *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-input-newcategorylabel *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-input-placeholder *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-options *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-section *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-categories-sortkey-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-languages-code-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-languages-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-languages-link-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-languages-readonlynote *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-languages-section *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-meta-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-reference-insert-button *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-reference-insert-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-reference-options-group-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-reference-options-name-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-reference-options-section *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-reference-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-reference-useexisting-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-referencelist-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-syntaxhighlight-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-add-content *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-add-param *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-add-template *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-content *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-options *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-placeholder *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-remove-content *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-remove-param *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-remove-template *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialog-transclusion-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialogbutton-media-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialogbutton-meta-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialogbutton-reference-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialogbutton-referencelist-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialogbutton-syntaxhighlight-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-dialogbutton-transclusion-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-diff-nochanges *MediaWiki:visualeditor-differror *MediaWiki:visualeditor-editconflict *MediaWiki:visualeditor-editnotices-tool *MediaWiki:visualeditor-editsummary *MediaWiki:visualeditor-feedback-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-feedback-tool *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-heading1 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-heading2 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-heading3 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-heading4 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-heading5 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-heading6 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-mw-heading1 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-mw-heading2 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-mw-heading3 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-mw-heading4 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-mw-heading5 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-mw-heading6 *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-paragraph *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-format-preformatted *MediaWiki:visualeditor-formatdropdown-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-help-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-help-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-help-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-help-tool *MediaWiki:visualeditor-historybutton-redo-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-historybutton-undo-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-indentationbutton-indent-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-indentationbutton-outdent-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-inspector-close-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-inspector-remove-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-languageinspector-block-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-languageinspector-block-tooltip-rtldirection *MediaWiki:visualeditor-languageinspector-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-languageinspector-widget-changelang *MediaWiki:visualeditor-languageinspector-widget-label-direction *MediaWiki:visualeditor-languageinspector-widget-label-langcode *MediaWiki:visualeditor-languageinspector-widget-label-language *MediaWiki:visualeditor-languages-tool *MediaWiki:visualeditor-linkinspector-illegal-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-linkinspector-suggest-external-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-linkinspector-suggest-matching-page *MediaWiki:visualeditor-linkinspector-suggest-new-page *MediaWiki:visualeditor-linkinspector-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-listbutton-bullet-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-listbutton-number-tooltip *MediaWiki:visualeditor-loadwarning *MediaWiki:visualeditor-loadwarning-token *MediaWiki:visualeditor-mainnamespacepagelink *MediaWiki:visualeditor-media-input-placeholder *MediaWiki:visualeditor-meta-tool *MediaWiki:visualeditor-mwalienextensioninspector-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-mweditmodesource-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-mweditmodesource-warning *MediaWiki:visualeditor-mwhieroinspector-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-mwmathinspector-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-notification-created *MediaWiki:visualeditor-notification-restored *MediaWiki:visualeditor-notification-saved *MediaWiki:visualeditor-parameter-input-placeholder *MediaWiki:visualeditor-parameter-search-no-unused *MediaWiki:visualeditor-parameter-search-unknown *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-betatempdisable *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-core-description *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-core-discussion-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-core-info-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-core-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-enable *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-language-description *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-language-discussion-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-language-info-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-language-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwalienextension-description *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwalienextension-discussion-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwalienextension-info-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwalienextension-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwhiero-description *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwhiero-discussion-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwhiero-info-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwhiero-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwmath-description *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwmath-discussion-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwmath-info-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-preference-mwmath-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-reference-input-placeholder *MediaWiki:visualeditor-referencelist-isempty *MediaWiki:visualeditor-referencelist-isempty-default *MediaWiki:visualeditor-referencelist-missingref *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-error-badtoken *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-identify-anon *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-identify-user *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-create *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-error *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-report *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-resolve-conflict *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-restore *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-review *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-review-good *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-save *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-label-warning *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-title-conflict *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-title-nochanges *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-title-review *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-title-save *MediaWiki:visualeditor-savedialog-warning-dirty *MediaWiki:visualeditor-saveerror *MediaWiki:visualeditor-serializeerror *MediaWiki:visualeditor-toolbar-cancel *MediaWiki:visualeditor-toolbar-savedialog *MediaWiki:visualeditor-usernamespacepagelink *MediaWiki:visualeditor-version-label *MediaWiki:visualeditor-viewpage-savewarning *MediaWiki:visualeditor-wikitext-warning *MediaWiki:visualeditor-wikitext-warning-link *MediaWiki:visualeditor-wikitext-warning-title *MediaWiki:visualeditor-window-title *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-heading-wgEnableVisualEditorUI *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-description-wgEnableVisualEditorUI Curated Content These are the MediaWiki pages for the Curated Content. *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-add-item *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-add-section *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-articlenotfound-error *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-description-items *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-description-items-input *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-description-no-section *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-description-organize *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-description-section *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-description-supported-items-for-sections *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-description-tag-needs-image *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-duplicate-entry *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-empty-section *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-emptylabel-error *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-item *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-name *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-nocategoryintag-error *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-notsupportedtype-error *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-orphaned-error *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-required-entry *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-save *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-section *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-title *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-content-videonotsupported-error *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-desc *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-featured-section-name *MediaWiki:wikiacuratedcontent-preview-description *MediaWiki:wikiagameguides-content-description-soft-redirect Hero Image These are the MediaWiki pages for the Hero Image. *MediaWiki:hero-image-add-image *MediaWiki:hero-image-dd-image *MediaWiki:hero-image-default-description *MediaWiki:hero-image-default-title *MediaWiki:hero-image-delete-btn *MediaWiki:hero-image-discard-btn *MediaWiki:hero-image-drop-here *MediaWiki:hero-image-edit-btn *MediaWiki:hero-image-error *MediaWiki:hero-image-position-image *MediaWiki:hero-image-publish-btn *MediaWiki:hero-image-save-image *MediaWiki:hero-image-unknown-error *MediaWiki:hero-image-update-image *MediaWiki:manage-wikia-home-collection-hero-image-tooltip *MediaWiki:manage-wikia-home-collections-sponsor-hero-image-field-label *MediaWiki:wikifeatures-feature-heading-wgEnableNjordExt de:Wiki-Erweiterungen/MediaWikies:Extensiones Wiki/MediaWikifr:Extensions Wiki/MediaWikiit:Estensioni Wiki/MediaWikija:ウィキの拡張/MediaWikinl:wiki Extensions/MediaWikino:Wiki Extensions/MediaWikipl:Wiki Extensions/MediaWikipt:Extensões Wiki/MediaWikiru:Wiki Расширения/MediaWikizh:维基扩展/MediaWiki Category:Content